Voices
by AntichromeKing
Summary: This is a short story based in the nightmare segment where max is confronted by herself and others she has created and how she seems to handle them
I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a finfic in quite some time so might be a bit off. This story takes place during episode 5 during the nightmare sequence, to be precise at the point where max runs into herself in the diner. The idea here is that in this meeting of herself she is confronted with other maxes she has created.

Voices

As Max walked through the nightmare diner she saw the faces of everyone she knew from Arcadia Bay. All of them were pleading to her to save them, to not let them die. In the distance she saw someone sitting in the exact booth her and Chloe sat in on Tuesday,  
the strange this was that the person look like her.

When Max approached the table she asked "Wh... who are you?"

"Are you cereal? I'm you dumb ass." Exclaimed the other Max. "Or at least some version of yourself you left behind in some timeline or another."

Max was not too sure what was going on but then again she did not understand any of this anyway she thought to herself. All this time she had been in this nightmare yet none of it made any since to her. All she knew was that she had seen some things that she hopes she never has to see again.

Seeing the confused look on her face the other Max says "You just don't get it do you? You made me. Hell who knows how many other Maxes you've made at this point. But that's ok isn't it, as long as you get to be with your precious punk you don't care how many people you hurt or screw over do you?"

Hearing this Max snapped back "That's not true I just wanted to make things better."

As she listened to this the other Max started to laugh. "Really you just wanted to make things better? Well it sure looks like you did a great job doing that. Everything you did and every person you ve talked to you just did so for your own personal gain, just to be popular. Each time you hurt someone's feelings or said something wrong you just rewound and redid the whole thing like it never happened just so people would like you."

"That is so not true!" scolded Max.

This made the other Max laugh even harder. "Is that a fact? Then why did you rewind when you found Dana's pregnancy test and she got mad at you and told you to leave? Why did you get revenge on Victoria by taking a picture of her covered in paint, then rewind just to comfort her? You even rewound when talking to Justin about some stupid skateboarding tricks that you did not know the name to just to impress him. You did not even know Juliet's last name you just used your new rewind power after you got her upset and she told it to you."

Max interrupted by saying "I've had just about enough of this fucking nightmare. I need to just get out of here to get back to Chloe."

The other Max was hoping she would say that. "Ah yes your precious punk Chloe. That is what it's all about isn't it?  
That blue haired punk who you think loves you. I've got news for you she does not love you, you're just a play thing to her, a consolation prize at best."

These words struck at Maxes heart. Hearing this other version of herself tell her this was just to painful too bear. Max was struggling to think of what to say or what to do for that matter. After a few moments she just simply said "You're wrong. We bonded again over this past week. You're not real you don't really know what me and Chloe have been through this week what we have discovered together."

The other Max chimed back "I might just be something from your imagination but I know what you been through and done. Let me tell you, you are one selfish person you know that."

Max could not help but doubt herself a little at this point. She paused for a little thinking about how this reflection of herself was right. But she had had enough of this, she spoke up "If that is the case then why did I help Chloe and others out then?"

Seeing as how she clearly was not getting her point across the other Max said assertively "You just do not get it do you?  
Fine let me show you another way."

Within moments yet another figure of Max appeared. This time it was the Max from the alternate timeline where Chloe was in a wheelchair. The Max who was popular and in the vortex club, and she seemed to be a little bit of a bitch from what little Max learned from herself in that timeline. Vortex Max spoke up "Oh it's you. what do you want now? To take over me again and waste more time with that useless girl Chloe. Did it even occur to you that I had better things to do than waste all that time with her.

Max was getting really angry now, she shouted back "SHUT THE HELL UP! You don't have any right to complain about what I did for a day as you. It sucks really bad that I had to go back and not save William.  
But at least I know that Chloe is fine now and I'm not a total bitch like you, you only care about yourself.  
If anyone is selfish it is you."

Vortex Max then just disappeared. Then yet another Max showed up, this time she seemed more shy and insecure about herself.

Shy Max quietly told her "Y... y... you never spent time as me but when you tore up our photo entry into the everyday heroes contest I... I..." The shy Max had to take some time to get the courage to keep going,  
she was just sitting there for a few minutes twiddling her thumbs. After a few minutes she spoke back up "I kinda of lost all of my confidence. You took away my pride and self determination." After those words she disappeared.

Yet one more Max showed up before her. This time it was her thirteen year old self.

This time Max spoke up first "So what do you want to try and tell me to mess me up?"

Young Max timidly said "I just want to know why? Why am I having these weird dreams and visions now all of the sudden? I'm so scared."

Young Max did not stay long then the original dream Max showed back up.

Max exclaimed "Oh great now your back."

"That's right." said dream Max. "Now you see you have ruined parts of these other Maxes that you've created by fucking around with time."

The only thing Max was doing at this point was telling herself that this all was not real it was all just a nightmare. Max proclaimed "None of you are even real. All of you are just trying to fuck with my head so i just give up. But that is not going to happen."

Dream Max replied "What ever you did all of this just so you could be with your worthless precious punk." As she said this there was the bell chiming at the door. "Well speak of the devil."

Chloe strutted through the door with her usual sass. She sat down across from the dream Max and told her "Get out of her head dude. You have no idea what we have been through over the past week or how much we have helped each other out. Don't you dare try to mess with her head." She then looked over at Max and said "All these times we have had together this week were real. Those are our memories and they mean so much to me. I love you Max."

Hearing this made max smile then everything went dark and she was now in a tunnel seeing visions of he and Chloe over the past week.

Authors note: I do know that that might have been a little confusing but like I said its my first fanfic in quite some time so advice or comments are appreciated. Also i do plan on makeing a few more not so confusing Pricefeild fanfics. 


End file.
